Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration of a coating device including a coating roll for coating a film and a plurality of transfer rollers, in which configuration an expander roller is provided on an upstream side of the coating roll in a direction in which the film is transferred.
Patent Literature 2 discloses an inspection technique according to which inspection for coating thickness, coaling width, and coating defect is carried out after a long coated base material, to which a coating solution has been applied, is transferred via a plurality of rollers.